I. Field of Invention
This invention applies to the field of systems and of apparatus which support a military indirect (e.g. mortar, etc.) weapon and allow for the quick adjustment in elevation. In particular, a bipod support is provided which is employed with the indirect weapon such as the 120 mm M121 Mortar fielded inside a personnel weapons carrier, such as the mechanized tracked carrier M1064.
II. Background of Invention
The current 120 mm mortar is not able to be operated efficiently because to be effectively operated, an operator must constantly make elevation adjustments. Moreover, due to the mortar's inherent recoil, it is difficult to keep the mortar in one location throughout the various normal adjustment positions and elevation ranges projected based upon experience during combat firing missions.
The above cited problems have existed since the mortar was fielded in 1992. The current bipod support operates on a two position pivotal system, with an existing elevating mechanism 20 as shown by FIG. 1.
At FIGS. 1, 2, 3 the current bipod support 1 is angled at 45 degrees and has two elevation adjustment positions, low 2a and at FIG. 2, high 2b. These positions are basically coarse elevating adjustments. In order to achieve elevation ranges 800 mils to 1512 mils, three individual adjustments have to be made. These are achieved by
a. Pivoting the elevating Mechanism 20 to either the low 2a position at FIG. 1 or high 2b position at FIG. 2 of the bipod support 1 also shown at FIG. 3. PA1 b. Cranking the elevating Mechanism 20 on bipod between its minimum 3a and maximum 3b elevating extremes as shown at FIG. 1. PA1 c. Sliding the buffer mechanism 4 on mortar tube 5 between 15.54 inch location and stop 6, to adjust for the additional elevation that the current bipod support 1 does not provide as shown at FIGS. 1, 2.
This is time consuming with too many variables, particularly since the most common elevation ranges are between 980 mils to 1245 mils.
This causes the gunner (soldier) to be adjusting the current bipod support 1 from the low position 2a with elevating mechanism 20 near the maximum elevation extreme 3b and buffer mechanism 4 dose to or at the stop 6, then change to high position 2b with elevating mechanism 20 near minimum elevation extreme 3a and buffer mechanism 4 dose to or at 15.54 inch location, and back again. This makes for a lot of adjustments for small elevation changes.
Accordingly it is an object of the invention to allow the mounting of the bipods buffer mechanism 4 to the 120 mm mortar tube 5 to stay in one location, at 15.54 inches from muzzle end of mortar tube 5, throughout all the adjustment positions and elevation ranges (800 mils to 1512 mils).
Still another object of this invention is to eliminate constant changing of elevation adjustment positions.
Yet, another object of this invention is to allow for a smooth motion/transition between positions.
Moreover, another object of this invention is to allow for a one-hand operation to unlock-lift-lock the elevating support assembly.
Finally, another object of this invention is allow for a faster reaction time between position and elevation range adjustments.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.